bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Electrification
|romaji= Taiden |user= Denki Kaminari |quirk type= Emitter |quirk range= Close Range |debut= Chapter 16 |anime debut= Episode 8 }} |Taiden}} is the Quirk used by Denki Kaminari. Description Electrification gives Denki the ability to charge in electricity and emit it out of his body as a sort of protective aura that electrocutes anyone through contact. With his Quirk activated, Denki gains a defense mechanism that shocks those who touch him, leaving them slightly paralyzed. If he emits enough electricity, it automatically discharges in all directions, shocking anyone close to him, regardless of contact. Due to this being a light-generating Quirk, it has a natural advantage against Fumikage Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. Weaknesses Electrification works better at close range, being impractical for long range. While it's possible to increase the Quirk's output for strong areas of effect attacks, Denki has no natural way to direct the excess energy and runs the risk of hitting his voltage limit as well, potentially putting himself and allies in compromising situations. If he exceeds his wattage limit, Denki short-circuits his own brain, turning himself dumb for a one-hour period and being unable to activate his Quirk, or even do anything for that matter, until he recovers, although he does appear to retain minimal awareness of his surroundings. In this state, he becomes harmless and thus easier to defeat, capture or hold hostage. It is possible to protect oneself from Denki's electricity through insulation materials. This also makes him vulnerable to Quirks that don't conduct electricity, like Vines or even other electric-type Quirks. Usage In situations of extreme risk, Denki can sometimes panic and thoughtlessly discharge in self-defense. Due to the volatile nature of Electrification, Denki is not capable of directing the energy he releases, putting any allies at risk should they be near him if he unleashes his power, so he frequently holds back in combat. Thanks to the efforts of Mei Hatsume and her teacher Power Loader, however, Denki's costume has received an extra piece of equipment called Pointer & Shooter that allows him to fire projectiles which can stick themselves to surfaces and attract his released electricity, shocking only those within a direct line between them and Denki. Denki can also use his electricity to activate or charge electronics, like the radio headset he uses in his hero costume or the batteries of various electric devices, effectively replacing traditional sources of energy. As part of his Forest Training Camp Arc Quirk training, Denki ran his currents of electricity through a high capacity battery so he could handle larger amounts of electricity. Named Super Moves * 130 |Musabetsu Hōden 130-man Boruto}}: Denki releases a large amount of electricity to shock everyone near him. This move was first used against members of the League of Villains. **'Indiscriminate Discharge 2 Million Volts': Denki is capable of increasing the output of his Indiscriminate Discharge to 2 million volts, though this causes his brain to short circuit faster. Trivia *Electricity-based Quirks like Electrification are noted to be highly valued in the job market. For this reason, Heroes with electric Quirks tend to be rare. *According to Denki, one of his goals regarding Electrification is to be able to conjure a blade made of electricity. External Links * - Wikipedia article about the phenomenon Denki can create with his Quirk. References Site Navigation pl:Elektryzowanie Category:Class 1-A Quirks